


But hyuuuuung!!

by selfproclaimed_princess



Series: G-g-got7! Smut valley! [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: All that filthy stuffs, Begging, Choking, Fluff, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, Ot7 side, PWP, Parent couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, They love each other so much, dorm - Freeform, i love them, rough, the fluff, ♡♡♡♡♡♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: Jinyoung is horny. And who is jaebum to complain?





	But hyuuuuung!!

“Yah kids stop fooling around and get in the car.”  Jinyoung yells scrolling through their twitter page.

“Yes mom.” Comes monotonous reply from all of them as they get inside the car pouting.

Jinyoung smiles.

He was at the back seat alone scrolling through his phone while others were at the front yelling and playing with each other.  He was looking at silly memes fans made about them. Some were strangely accurate, some were funny. Just then he makes the biggest mistake of all time he opens youtube. He didn’t know for whatever reason youtube was suggesting him _**“Im jaebum daddy moments”.**_ He ponders for a while and then concludes that it is probably because he has typed _**“Im jaebum hip thrusts ”**_  more than once. Their fans were damn creative.

He had his earphones on and his eyes almost pops out of his socket when the video starts with some unknown American sexy song and jaebum licking his lips.

**Holy fuck his boyfriend was handsome.**

He knew that already of course but the fan’s camera was focusing on his crouch as he rolled his hips. Jinyoung was confused between being turned on and jealous that all those people had eyes on his man. He licks his lips when jaebum rolls his hips yet again with the crowd going crazy.

After 4 or 5 video jinyoung was frustrated and tensed. Who knew hair flips were sexy? Jinyoung didn't. All he wanted was jaebum's dick in him. He wanted their manager to stop the car and jaebum to bend him down on the hood, pound in him as other boys watched him get wrecked. Jinyoung shudders forces himself to stop thinking of jaebum as he was already half hard.

Car stops and jinyoung hops out and grabs jaebum’s wrist as soon as possible.

“Jinyoung-ah?” jaebum looks at him with curious eyes.

Jinyoung says nothing and drags jaebum along with him. Boys look at them curiously.

“God jinyoung-ah you need to stop with those youtube videos.” Jacskon says knowingly.

Jinyoung blushes brightly. “Don’t disturb for today kids.” He says pushing jaebum inside their shared room and getting in locking the door.

At the other side Jackson laughs softly. Bambam bites his lips and grabs jackson’s sleeves.

“Hyung?” he looks at him with doe eyes.

Jackson gives him a lewd smirk and pick bambam up, he squeals wrapping his thin legs around jackson’s thigh.

* * *

* * *

 

 Jaebum’s voice is muffled when jinyoung pushes him on the wall and smashes their lips together. Jinyoung whines as he feels jaebum’s perfect lips on his. He pushes closer to jaebum and jaebum grabs jinyoung by the nape of his neck and deepens the kiss. Jinyoung groans into the kiss thrusting his hips on jaebum’s.

“Holy fuck I am not complaining but jinyoungie what is up?”

“H-hyung!! I am horny…j-just, your dick hyung. I need your dick!!” Jinyoung whimpers.

“Shh jinyoung-ah. Calm. Let take this to bed.”

“But hyung!” Jinyoung whines.

Jaebum shakes his head and pulls jinyoung to the bed and makes him lie down. Jinyoung groans when jaebum gives him a teasing smirk as he swiftly takes his shirt off.

“God baby…you couldn’t just wait for hyung to treat you that you jumped? Are you that horny?”

Jinyoung nods, he pulls his pants and boxers revealing his hard dick, leaking precum.

“Hyung please? I need you inside me so bad!” jinyoung moans out.

Jaebum groans at the display. He kneels in between jinyoung’s thigh.

“Such a pretty cock jinyoungie.” He says chuckling when jinyoung preens lightly. “Is this for hyung jinyoung?” he teases jinyoung’s rim, stripping his shirt off his body revealing his soft delectable body that makes jaebum’s cock stir.

“Y-yes hyung all for you! It was like this from the car…”

Jaebum hums and palms jinyoung’s cock.

“From the car? What were you thinking about baby?” jaebum asks. He kisses jinyoung’s neck, leaning down he takes one of jinyoung’s nipples and bites it making him arch. Jaebum grins when jinyoung whines. He tugs on jinyoung’s dick up and down while jinyoung moans deliciously.

“I asked you a question jinyoungie.. what were you thinking of?” he asks all while jerking jinyoung off.

“Y-you hyung! I was watching one of the fmvs and- f-fuck feels so good hhyung- and y-you looked so hot! I imagined..mnh!! I imagined you bending me down in front of our boys. Pounding in me as I moan!”

Jaebum laughs and kisses jinyoung again.

“Oh you would love that wouldn’t you? You would love being fucked in front of everybody. Our boys seeing you fall apart on my dick?” he growls squeezing jinyoung’s cock.

Jinyoung nods moaning.

Jaebum reaches up to grab lube from night stand. He lathers his fingers up.

Jinyoung moans appreciatively, raises his hips anticipating those long fingers in him stretching him apart.

“Hyung will get you ready for his cock alright jinyoung? You love that right?” jaebum asks teasing jinyoung’s rim.

Jinyoung whimpers nodding and pressing back on those perfectly long fingers.

“Yes hyung! I love those perfect finger in me stretching me apart.” He whines.

Jaebum nods and presses his finger past the rim. Jaebum stretches jinyoung slowly taking his time. Jinyoung writhes underneath him and jaebum gets a certain satisfaction seeing one of the most controlled member falling apart on his hand.

“More hyungie….hyungie please. Your…your cock hyung.”

Jaebum smiles and leans down biting jinyoung’s soft skin making him groan softly. He slams his finger in jinyoung moving it hard and deep. Jaebum plays jinyoung like a harp pulling on each string creating a beautiful harmony of jinyoung’s moan. Jinyoung loves every second of it. Jaebum lifts his palm and slaps jinyoung’s perfect little ass making it bounce.

“M-more!” jinyoung moans loving jaebum’s palm striking his ass as other hand’s finger stretched his rim.

“God such a whore. You love begging for hyung?”

Jinyoung nods pressing back on jaebum’s fingers.

Jaebums pulls his fingers out and jinyoung whines.

“Why? Want to cum just from my fingers?” jaebum taunts.

Jinyoung shakes his head hurriedly and grabs jaebum’s arms looking at him with doe eyes.

“God jinyougie… with those innocent eyes you look so fuckable… remember when we were trainees? You woke up in the middle of the night and climbed on my lap.” Jaebum smiles fondly he shoves his slathered cock in jinyoung and jinyoung screams as his cock fills him inch by inch.

“You climbed up my lap and whined..saying you saw markie and jackson fucking…and you wanted that… you wanted to be filled just like mark was being filled. Right baby? Do you remember?” jaebum asks moving his hips slowly.

“I…I do hyung! I remember you filling my small tight hole completely even then. It f-felt so good hyungie. So fucking good!” he says voice trembling when jaebum hits his soft spot.

Jaebum smirks and slams his hips suddenly. Jinyoung gasps for breath his nails clutching jaebum’s back and scratching it.

Jaebum hisses at the burn and bites on jinyoung’s shoulder as revenge.

Jaebum moves his hips slamming in making jinyoung cry out every thrust. He kneads on his hips making a dark angry red mark appear on jinyoung’s skin. Jaebum grins. He loved marking jinyoung as his.

Jaebum wraps his fingers around jinyoung's throat. Jinyoung liked playing dangerous. He liked being chocked and thrown around, being submissive sometimes but yet sometimes when his switch flipped dominating even jaebum, making him kneel on the ground and suck him off. Jaebum loved jinyoung in bed for that he was so small and delicate but yet so ferocious and snarky.

“God baby.. your little throat looks so small around my palm..” he growls pressing his fingers together cutting jinyoung’s oxygen just enough to make him moan and gasp. “If I pressed a little further I would break it right? I could break your body in a second if I wanted to right baby?”

Jinyoung chokes around his own spit. He tries his best to nod because it was true. Jaebum was so strong if he allowed he would break jinyoung in half. And jinyoung would love every second of it. Feeling jaebum’s strong palm all over his body. Once jaebum had picked him up by his hair and made him wrap his legs around his waist making jinyoung impale himself on his cock. And goddamn jinyoung had loved it. He felt like a little sex doll.

“God you want that? You want hyung to break you? Use you? You little onahole?”

“Y-YES! Oh god yes I do!” he gasps out when jaebum releases his hold on his throat and kisses around it. “Please! _More more! Fuckfuckfuck_! Fuck me more!”

Jaebum growls. He grabs jinyoung by his thigh and bends his body right in half and he pounds in. Jinyoung’s eyes roll back in his head all he can do is feel jaebum’s cock sliding in and out of him with a filthy squelch.

“Open your fucking eyes slut. Watch my cock going in and out of this greedy hole of yours.” Jaebum growls pulling on jinyoung’s hair.

Jinyoung screams as jaebum pounds him harder. He opens his eyes, it connected with the lewd sight of jaebum’s big cock sliding through his small rim.

“Jinyoungiee.” Jaebum growls. “You take me so well baby! So fucking good for me.”

Jinyoung preens. He tries his best to raise his hips more. “Thank you hyung! Oh god! I am going to cum! Can I cum hyungie? Please!” he sobs out.

Jaebum growl bending him more as he slams in. jinyoung’s own hard cock was hanging near his face, leaking precum.

“Cum all over your own face jinyoung-ah just like a filthy slut you are.”

Jinyoung groans nods harshly and cums hard, squeezing around jaebum’s length while string after string cum spurts on his own face.

Jaebum groans looking down at jinyoung who has closed eyes and a sated expression.

“Look at you covered in your own cum..” he wipes some on the eyes and licks it off his fingers. “So pretty..” he growls.

Jinyoung looks at jaebum lewdly, eyes hooded and a slight smirk on his face. He swipes his tongue collecting cum around his lips and swallows it languidly showing his bobbing Adam’s apple off. Jaebum groans.

“Cum inside me hyung let me feel that hot stuffs in me filling me up...”

Jaebum growls. He thrusts in quickly and after three or four thrusts later he groans cumming inside of his lover making him arch softly.

He groans taking his soft cock out of the warm slippery hole. Jinyoung shudders lightly and giggle when jaebum kisses his nose.

“Did you feel good baby?” jaebum asks, dropping feathery kisses all over jinyoung’s chest and face.

Jinyoung giggle again and this time jaebum had kisses him on his forehead.

“So good hyung..it felt perfect.”

“Throat?” he asks lightly kissing on the reddish mark on jinyoung’s throat.

“Awesome.” He says giggling.

Jaebum smiles at him. He arches up and grabs wet tissues from the drawer. 

“Now stay put I will clean you.”

Jaebums sings softly with his angelic deep voice while cleaning jinyoung’s body and face. Jinyoung feels himself drifting away and nods off.

Jaebum smiles at his sleeping lover and pecks him on his cheeks. He cleans himself, then carries jinyoung while changing the sheets. Even though jinyoung whines about being moved once he realizes he is in jaebum’s arms he settles down and wraps himself around jaebum, smiling in his embrace.

Jaebum lays jinyoung down softly prying his hands off his neck. Jinyoung whines.

“Noo come back..”

Jaebum smiles and kisses jinyoung. Jinyoung smiles around the kiss.

"Right here baby."

He smiles laying down and letting jinyoung scoot closer to him resting his head on his head while jinyoung snuggles closer to his chest.

“Hyungie…” jinyoung mumbles.

“Yes sweetheart?”

Jinyoung giggles at the pet name, he kisses jaebum’s collarbone.

“I love you jaebummie..” he mumbles shyly.

Jaebum coos softly and kisses the crown of jinyoung’s hair.

“I love you too sweetheart..” he whispers threading his fingers through jinyoung’s hair lulling him to sleep yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! JJ couple!  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Saranghae!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
